pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 5, Episode 23
|episode_no = 23 |episode_length = 31:36 |upload_date = February 6, 2017 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZApcEqpIqA |previous_episode = }} Summary The episode begins with a tribute to the dead players, with the camera panning around the locations where they died as their voice clips play in the background. The montage ends by wishing good luck to Jeff, as he faces the Ender Dragon on his own. Jeff finishes his preparations and leaves the house to begin his search for the stronghold. He throws his eye of ender in the air, but is confused when the eye immediately drops back down. After killing a skeleton, Jeff picks up the eye and throws it again, only for it to immediately break in midair. Jeff starts following the eye, only to realize he forgot to bring his chicken and returns to the house. After grabbing what he needs, Jeff continues in the direction of the eye over a small hill. He throws another eye, but it lands in a tree, leading to him having to climb up a grab it. Jeff finds the large cave entrance he found while searching for endermen with PBG and climbs up the mountain surrounding it, digging his way through to the other side of the mountain. Jeff throws another eye of ender, only for it to fall into a ravine. He climbs down into the ravine to pick up the eye and then digs his way back out. Jeff travels through a forest during the night and fights several enemies along the way. At dawn, he finds another enderman and finds an extra pearl, which he turns into another eye of ender. Jeff finds a group of four wolves and tames them with his bones. He decides to name them all Billy, since they are indistinguishable from eachother. Jeff finds another group of dogs and tames them all, leading to him having a group of at least at dogs following him. He finds a clearing in a snow biome and throws another eye, which breaks in midair. Jeff throws another eye and realizes that he is getting close to the stronghold. He starts digging down in search of the stronghold entrance and finds a mineshaft underground. After being pushed into the mineshaft by his dogs, Jeff finds the entrance to the stronghold and starts exploring it in search of the end portal. Jeff finds a chest in the stronghold, but it only contains redstone and an iron helmet. He finds another chest with an ender pearl inside and picks it up. After searching through the stronghold for a while, Jeff finally finds the room with the end portal. Jeff breaks the silverfish spawner in the room, but some of his dogs fall into the lava pools surrounding the portal and burn to death. Jeff is knocked into the lava by a silverfish but pours his water bucket on himself. Jeff blocks off the lava pool underneath the end portal and activates the portal with his ender eyes. Jeff sorts through his inventory one last time before stepping into the end portal. Jeff and two of his dogs spawn in a room underneath the Ender Dragon arena and starts digging his way to the surface. The Ender Dragon starts attacking him underground and he quickly digs his way to the surface. The Ender Dragon runs into him as he climbs out, killing one of his dogs. Jeff finds the towers with the crystals on them and realizes that some of them are in gates. Jeff starts firing arrows at one of the crystals and destroys the first one. He destroys another crystal but his nearly hit by the dragon's poison attacks, which kills the other dog that came with him. Jeff destroys another crystal and blocks the dragon's poison attack with his shield but takes some damage. Jeff shoots two more crystals with his bow but is hit by the Ender Dragon in the process. Jeff runs back so he can heal and then starts building his way up to one of the caged crystals. He breaks into the cage and destroys the crystal with an arrow, but is nearly killed when the crystal explodes on him. Jeff digs his way back to the ground and finds another caged crystal. Jeff starts trying to build his way up the tower, but the Ender Dragon poisons the base. After the poison dissipates, Jeff builds his way up to the top of the tower and breaks into the cage. Jeff gets inside the cage but the Ender Dragon hits him directly with his poison attack. Jeff tries to escape but is trapped inside the cage as it is filled with poison breath and dies. The camera pans back to the graveyard, where a golden gravestone surrounded by dogs is built for Jeff, with a sign reading "R.I.P SpaceHammy, Master of Dogs." The camera then pans up into the night sky. After that, an announcement for plays. Quotes Guest Feature BrownMan: OH NO ProJared: JEFF DED Trivia * This is the longest episode of Hardcore to date (not including podcast episodes), at 31 minutes and 36 seconds. It is also the only episode of Hardcore to be over half an hour long.